Fairy Tail New Member
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Setelah 1 minggu penyihir es pergi, seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menantikan kembalinya Gray Fullbuster. Seperti yang diharapkan,Gray pulang, tapi ia membawa seorang perempuan. Siapakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Setelah 1 minggu penyihir es pergi, seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menentikan kembalinya Gray Fullbuster. Seperti yang diharapkan, Gray Fullbuster kembali ke Fairy Tail setelah 1 minggu, tapi kepulangan Gray membuat semua orang tercengang-cengang karena ia juga mengajak seorang perempuan. Siapakah perempuan itu?

Hikaaxrii made this fanfiction. LOL XD. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiction, jadi bisa dibilang saya baru di sini *newbie*. Selama ini selalu jadi silent reader , tapi berkat kalian semua, saya jadi tertarik buat cerita lagi. Yosh! Dukung saya terus ya!

Oh iya! OOC itu apa sih? AU itu apa? *maklum masih newbie*

**WARNING: fanfic ini mengandung karakter yang tidak ada di Fairy Tail aslinya! Ceritanya pasaran dan abal-abal.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, yang buat Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Normal POV

Setelah 1 minggu pergi, semua anggota Fairy Tail mulai merindukan kehadiran Gray. Seperti yang diharapkan, Gray pulang ke Fairy Tail.

"Waah~ Gray-sama pulang! Juvia bahagia!"ucap Juvia berseri-seri sambil memegang tangan Gray.

"Oi ICE CUBE! Ke mana saja kau?"Tanya Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Sebelum Gray menjawab, tiba-tiba Juvia berteriak,"Graaayy-samaa! Perempuan itu, perempuan itu siapaa?"sambil berteriak,Juvia bersiap-siap mengeluarkan aura death-glare ke perempuan yang ada di belakang Gray. Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan Juvia menoleh kea rah Gray.

"Eh,ini. Ini adikku, Gracia Fullbuster." Jawab Gray dengan santai. Dari balik tubuhnya, keluarlah seorang perempuan.

"Namaku Gracia Fullbuster,aku adik dari kak Gray." Ucap Gracia lembut sambil membungkukkan badan. Seelah membungkuk, Gracia tersenyum kepada seluruh anggota Fairy Tail.

"Hah? Itu adikmu Gray?" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya.

"Waahh~ adik Gray-sama imut sekali, Juvia senang!" ucap Juvia sambil mendekat ke arah Gracia. Setelah mendekat ke Gracia, Juvia pun mengelus-elus pipi Gracia. Lucy yang suka dengan Gracia pun ikut-ikutan mengelus pipi Gracia.

"Tak kusangka kau punya adik, Gray."ucap Erza kalem sambil memakan cheese cake-nya.

"ICE CUBE! AYO KITA SELESAIKAN MASALAH KITA YANG BELUM SELESAI!" teriak Natsu bersemangat.

"Oke, FLAME HEAD!"teriak Gray sambil melepaskan pakaiannya. Pertarungan antara fire and ice mage pun terulang kembali seperti biasa.

Gracia POV

"Hmmm… jadi ini yang biasa dilakukan kakak. Aku harus membantu kakak melawan rambut pink itu!" pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun melangkah meninggalkan teman kakak yang dari setadi mengelus pipiku. Aku melangkah mendekat kea rah pertengkaran. Semua orang menatapku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku harus menolong kakak!

"Ice lock!" teriakku sambil membuka genggaman tanganku dan menghadapkannya ke arah musuh kakak yang berambut pink. Seketika, setelah aku berkata, si rambut pink membeku. Aku tersenyum dan berlari ke arah kakakku sambil tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Kakak~ kita menang! Yey!" teriakku senang.

"KREEEKK… PRAKK!"

"Hey! Kau itu,ayo bertarung denganku Gracy!"teriak si rambut pink yang berhasil menghancrkan es yang membekukannya.

"APA KAU FLAME HEAD! Jangan membawa-bawa adikku ke dalam urusan kita dan ingat nama adikku Gracia, bukan Gracy!" teriak kakakku kesal.

Aku yang ditantang oleh si rambut pink pun tak mau kalah.

"Baik. Aku menerima tantangan kau, rambut pink!" teriakku yang membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget termasuk kakakku.

"Oke! Aku bersemangat!" teriak rambut pink.

"Hey Gra…" ucapan kakakku terpotong karenaku.

"Maaf,kak, tapi aku ingin bertarung." Potongku.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau sudah tidak mampu, bilang kepada kakak." ucap Kak Gray sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku pun mengiyakan.

Normal POV

Pertarungan Natsu dan Gracia membuat semua semua anggota Fairy Tail terkagum-kagumkan keberanian Gracia. Master Makarov dan Laxus juga ikut menonton karena kebetulan Laxus sedang ada di Fairy Tail untuk beristirahat setelah misi sebelumnya yang ia jalani.

"Gracia memang laki-laki sejati." Teriak Elfman.

"Gracia memang berani!" ucap Mira. Ucapan Mira diiyakan oleh Lucy, Levy, Juvia, dan yang lainnya.

"Tak disangka, adik Gray berani melawan Natsu." Ucap Laxus. Master Makarov diam tak menanggap ucapan cucunya. Ia sangat serius melihat Gracia.

"3,2,1…" ucap Master Makarov.

"Mulai!" teriak Erza.

Natsu langsung mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" teriak Natsu.

Gracia pun dengan sigap menghindari serangan dari Natsu.

"Ice make sword!" teriak Gracia dan terbentuklah pedang dari es. Gracia pun melawan Natsu dengan pedangnya, tapi Natsu tidak kalah gesit menghindari tebasan pedang Gracia.

"Tekniknya dalam menggunakan pedang bukan sembarangan." Gumam Erza.

Karena Natsu terdesak, ia mengeluarkan Fire Dragon Talons.

"Kena telak!" pikir Natsu dalam hati.

Setelah asap menghilang, semua melihat dan Gracia terlihat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

**-Flashback-**

"Fire dragon talons!" teriak Natsu.

"Ice make barrier!" bisik Gracia dengan cepat. Begitulah, maka itu Gracia tidak terluka.

**-Flashback end-**

Natsu yang terkaget-kaget karena Gracia tidak terluka pun meluapkan emosinya dengan mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Gracia menahan serangan Natsu dengan barrier yang terbuat dari es. Karena serangan Natsu yang bertubi-tubi, barrier buatannya pun meleleh.

"Ini kesempatan baik untuk mengeluarkan sihirku!" gumam Natsu.

Gracia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat terdesak. Tiba-tiba…

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" teriak Natsu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gracia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang disembunyikannya dari awal pertarungan.

"ROAR OF ICE DRAGON!" teriak Gracia.

Semua orang yang menonton dibuat kaget karena Gracia ternyata seorang dragon slayer. Beradulah naga api dan naga es.

"DUARRRR!"

Dari kepulan asap karena ledakan, terlihatlah Natsu dan Gracia berhadapan, kemudian….

"BUUKKK!"

Mereka berdua jatuh pingsan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Natssuuu…" teriak Lucy.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Lucy dengan muka cemas.

"Gracia! Kau kenapa?" teriak Gray.

* * *

Gimana? Aneh, ancur, ato jelek? Harapannya sih, fanfic pertama buatan saya dapat diterima oleh semua lapisan masyarakat *loh?* hahaha.. Sebenernya pengen ngetik semua, cuman udah mau ujian, ini aja maksa. Di chapter depan, masih ada kelanjutan soal Natsu dan Gracia trus di chapter depan depannya lagi, ada story tentang misi, tapi story ini juga kemungkinan besar bisa ga berlanjut kalo kurang dapet dukungan. Jadiii, RnR ya :P Berharap banget cerita ini bisa saya ketik dan kembangin terus. Ya udah, ngoceh selesai, ditunggu kritik yang konstruktif ya! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: oc, ooc, miss typo, etc.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Welcome New Member!

Natsu POV

"Natsu... Natsu..."

"Eh..."aku membuka mataku dan merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhku sakit.

"Aye! Natsu, maaf tadi aku bersama Charla."ucap Happy menyesal.

"Natsu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Lucy cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lucee..."aku pun bangun dari ranjang di klinik.

"Oh iya! Mana Gracee?"lanjutku yang baru ingat kembali tentang kejadian tadi. Ternyata Grace seorang ice dragon slayer, ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, tapi tentu saja aku tambah bersemangat untuk bertarung dengannya. Aku berlari menuju lobby dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Lucy yang menyuruhku untuk beristirahat.

Gracia POV

Aku terbangun dan kusadari aku ada di tempat yang terlihat seperti klinik. Aku juga merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhku. Ternyata efek bertarung dengan si rambut pink di luar dugaanku.

"Gracia, maafkan kakak."ucap kakakku.

"Hah?"aku kaget karena baru mengetahui kehadiran kakakku. Aku mulai bangkit untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kakak tak bersalah, ini kemauanku sendiri. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf sudah membuat kakak khawatir."lanjutku.

"Aah..."kakakku tersenyum kearahku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau hebat, Gracia. Kau mampu mengalahkan Flame Head!"lanjut kakak sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Belum, kak. Seingatku kami jatuh pada saat yang sama, berarti masih seri. Hehe..."koreksiku sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kau hebat, kakak akan mengambilkan teh hangat untukmu. Tunggu di sini ya!"kata kakakku sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Aku ikut!"aku pun berlari menuju kakakku walaupun ia tak mengizinkan, tapi akhirnya memperbolehkanku juga.

Normal POV

Gray dan Gracia menuju bar. Gray ingin memesankan minuman untuk adiknya, Gracia.

"Mira, aku pesan teh hangat dan es serut 1."pesan Gray.

"Eh, aku mau es serut juga, Kak Mira."koreksi Gracia.

"Jadi 2 es serut?"tanya Mira sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar, ya sudah."jawab Gray.

"Hehehe..."Gracia tertawa kemudian menyadari baju kakaknya sudah raib dari badan kakaknya.

"Kakak, bajumu..."ucap Gracia pelan agar kakaknya tidak malu.

"Whaaa... Sejak kapan? Mana bajuku?!"kata Gray sambil mencari bajunya.

"Tunggu! Kakak, lambang apa itu di dada kakak?"tanya Gracia antusias sambil menunjuk dada Gray.

"Oh ini, in-"ucapan Gray terpotong.

"Itu adalah lambang "FAIRY TAIL", Gracia!"potong Mira sambil membawa es serut pesanan Gray dan Gracia.

"Aku ingin mendapatkannya! Bolehkah aku minta Kak Mira untuk mencap tangan kananku dengan lambang itu?"ucap Gracia semangat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Gracia. Lambang ini sebagai tanda anggota "FAIRY TAIL"."jawab Mira sedih. Mendengar jawaban itu, wajah Gracia pun ikut-ikutan sedih sambil memakan es serut.

"Kau mau masuk guild "FAIRY TAIL"?"tanya Gray kepada Gracia sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Mau! Aku mau!"jawab Gracia bersemangat. Mira pun membawa cap lambang dan menempelkannya ke lengan atas tangan kanan Gracia, hasilnya lambang "FAIRY TAIL" berwarna biru muda.

"Wah, warna kesukaanku!"ucap Gracia senang.

"Selamat datang di "FAIRY TAIL", Gracia-chan!"sambut Mira. Semua yang mendengar dan melihat berbondong-bondong menuju meja bar tempat Gray dan Gracia makan es serut.

"Selamat ya!"ucap Erza sambil memakan strawberry shortcake.

"Selamat datang dragon slayer baru!"ucap Levy diikuti juga dengan Gajeel.

"Selamat ya, Gracia."ucap Wendy dan Romeo.

"Selamat ya, Gracia. Juvia senang! Juvia serasa punya adik."ucap Juvia senang.

Banyak sekali yang mengucap salam, ada Elfman, Jet, Droy, Cana, Reedus, Macao, dan masih banyak lagi termasuk juga Master Makarov dan cucunya, Laxus.

"Selamat datang, anakku Gracia."ucap Master Makarov.

"Terima kasih, master."balas Gracia sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Gracia. Bila kau tertarik, masuklah ke dalam timku saat ingin menjalankan misi."kata Laxus dengan senyum yang terlihat licik.

"Terima kasih banyak, kak Laxus."jawab Gracia tersenyum sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. Seketika segaris warnah merah muncul di pipi Laxus, tapi Laxus berhasil menutupinya dari Gracia dan anggota lainnya. Kemudian, Laxus pergi sambil berjalan menunduk. Hanya kakeknya yang mengetahui kalau Laxus saat itu malu.

Tiba-tiba...

"DUARRR!"bunyi pintu dihancurkan dan dari lubang pintu yang hancur, muncullah Natsu.

"Gracee~ selamat datang di "FAIRY TAIL"! Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Masuklah ke timku, kita dapat menjalankan misi bersama!"teriak Natsu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Gracia, kemudian merangkulnya.

"Aye!"kata Happy.

"Ingat! Nama adikku Gracia, FLAME HEAD!"teriak Gray kesal.

"Hey, Natsu! Sebaiknya kau tidak merangkul orang yang baru kau kenal. Siapa tahu dia tidak menyukai tindakanmu!"teriak Lucy dari belakang Natsu.

"Natsuu, ada yang cemburuu!"ledek Happy. Muka Lucy pun memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Happy.

"Hah? Siapa?"tanya Natsu polos sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"FLAME HEAD! Jangan sentuh adikku!"teriak Gray sambil membuang tangan Natsu dari pundak adiknya.

"APA KAU, ICE CUBE?! MAU BERTARUNG?"teriak Natsu.

"Siapa takut!"jawab Gray. Pertarungan terjadi kembali tapi karena yakin kakaknya dapat melawan Natsu, Gracia pun melanjukan makan es serut di meja bar.

* * *

Long time no see! Haha setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya publish fic baru. Sebenernya mau update nanti" lagi, tapi berhubung ada yang mau tau lanjutannya, so publish! Hehe oh iya, chapter 1 itu ada judul. Judulnya Who is She? dan chapter 2 Welcome New Member.

Chapter 3 juga tinggal diketik. Judulnya Time for Brother-Sister!

Ngomong" untuk fic ini, tiap chapter ga bakal panjang2 jadi saya mau minta maaf dulu ya, trus juga masih kebanyakan dialog. Maafkan saya, akan saya perbaiki di chapter 4. Saya udah nulis sampai chapter 5 *tapi chapter 5 belom sampe selesai* mungkin fic ini bakal jadi fic yang cukup panjang.

thanks for everyone who reviews this. Reviews are really useful!

Last word, need critics, no flame!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Time for Brother-Sister!**

Maaf ya kelamaan update terutama dari chapter 1 ke chapter 2. Bener-bener ngerasa bersalah. Maaf ya semua.

**Warning : oc, ooc, miss typo, etc.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Time for Brother-Sister!**

Normal POV

Setelah menghabiskan es serut, Gracia berjalan menuju ke arah kakaknya yang sedang bertengkar dengan Natsu. Gray yang menyadari kalau adiknya ingin pulang pun meninggalkan Natsu dan berjalan bersama adiknya menuju pintu guild.

"HEY, ICE CUBE! KAU MAU KABUR YA?"teriak Natsu. Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Natsu, Gray pulang bersama adiknya.

"DASAR! GRAY, PERTARUNGAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"teriak Natsu sambil mengeluh kesal.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Gracia mandi sedangkan Gray menyiapkan makan malam. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, Gracia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan menuju meja makan.

"Gracia, kau sudah selesai mandi?"tanya Gray yang sedikit terkejut karena Gracia sudah selesai mandi.

"Ah, iya, kak. Sebaiknya kakak juga segera mandi agar tidak masuk angin."jawab Gracia yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kakaknya.

"Oke! Kamu juga makan dulu ya."ucap Gray sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Gray masuk ke kamar mandi, Gracia diam saja sambil memandangi makanan yang dimasak kakaknya. Tampaknya Gracia tidak mematuhi apa yang dikatakan kakaknya bahwa ia seharusnya makan duluan.

Setelah selesai mandi, Gray menuju meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Gracia, kenapa kau tidak makan? Masakan kakak tidak enak? Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan di luar!"ajak Gray sambil menarik tangan adiknya.

"Eh, bukan, kak. Aku hanya . . . menginginkan saat-saat dimana aku bisa makan bersama dengan kakak."jawab Gracia sambil menunduk untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah karena malu. Ia merasa apa yang ia katakan kepada kakaknya sangatlah kekanakan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban adik yang sangat ia sayangi, wajah Gray berubah menjadi hangat. Ia menarik bangku yang berada di hadapannya dan membawanya ke sebelah bangku adiknya sehingga ia dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan adiknya. Mereka pun mulai makan bersama. Hal ini tentu saja sangat diharapkan oleh Gray dan Gracia. Selama ini mereka selalu makan sendirian, tetapi sekarang setiap mereka makan, ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Seorang saudara yang menunggunya makan bersama. Betapa pekat suasana kekeluargaan yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana rasanya makan dengan kakak?"tanya Gray sambil tersenyum.

"H..hangat. Begini ya rasanya makan dengan kakak. Akhirnya aku bisa makan dengan kakak."jawab Gracia malu-malu. Tentu saja saat menjawab, wajah Gracia memerah.

"Tak perlu malu, Gracia. Selama ini kakak juga selalu berharap bisa merasakanb hangatnya makan bersama keluarga."ucap Gray sambil mengelus-elus kepala adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Be..benarkah?"tanya Gracia yang mulai terbuka dan berani sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, daripada mengobrol terus, sebaiknya habiskan makanammu, setelah itu kakak cuci piring dan kau tidur."kata Gray menasehati adiknya.

"Baiklah! Aku juga bantu cuci piring ya, kak!"ucap Gracia semangat.

"Terserah."kata Gray sambil tersenyum ceria ke adiknya.

"Yeaay!"teriak Gracia senang.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu!"ucap Gray.

"Iya, kakak."balas Gracia sambil tersenyum hangat ke kakaknya.

Benar saja, setelah menghabiskan makanan, mereka berdua mencuci piring bersama, kemudian mereka tidur. Gracia tidur di atas ranjang sedangkan Gray di kasur futon.

"Kakak pernah membayangkan bertemu denganku di mimpi?"tanya Gracia polos.

"Sudah, ayo tidur!"suruh Gray.

"Jawab sekali saja, kak!"pinta Gracia dengan wajah memelas.

"Ayo tidur!"suruh Gray lagi.

"Aku pernah membayangkan bertemu dengan kakak di mimpi lho! Kakak di mimpiku keren sekali, ta-"ucapan Gracia terpotong.

"Jadi kakakmu di dunia nyata tidak keren?"goda Gray.

"Ehm, tentu saja keren! Lebih keren dari yang ada di mimpiku!"kata Gracia bangga sambil menunjukkan kedua jempolnya kepada kakaknya.

"Itu baru adikku! Hahaha..."kata Gray sambil tertawa puas mendengar jawabanku.

"Kakak! Jangan tertawai aku!"kata Gracia pura-pura marah.

"Oke, oke, ayo tidur!"kata Gray.

"Baik!"kata Gracia semangat. Gracia naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai tidur, begitu Gray yang mulai tidur di atas kasur futonnya.

Hari ini membuat mereka berdua menyadari hangatnya kehadiran sebuah keluarga dan pentingnya satu sama lain di kehidupan mereka. Entahlah, semua itu membuat mereka yakin kalau hidup mereka lebih lengkap dan nyaman jika ada satu sama lain.

* * *

Gimana? Di chapter ini, aku mau menceritakan tentang perasaan orang yang keluarganya ditemukan. Pasti bahagia & hangat saat kita bisa bertemu keluarga yang hilang. Entah terasa atau tidak, tapi aku sudah berusaha. Hehe next chapter, chapter 4 : Something in Train. Mungkin akan telat lagi, soalnya aku lagi sibuk. Apologize first.

Thanks for read!

Please, read my other stories if u can, last word, need critics, no flame. Lol xD


End file.
